Make a whis · Pide un deseo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot Entre Tríada y Panteón Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿cuál sería?


Gracias a Shinawa por avisarme de que han añadido una categoría apra Memorias de Idhún nñ.

Cuelgo en primer lugar este fic, ambientado entre Tríada y panteón. Quizá a los del foro de LGG os suene, por ahí soy lectora de FanFics (si ahsta me siento importante al decirlo).

No os entretengo más y os dejo el relato, disfrutadlo y comentadlo si queréis.

**Make a wish · Pide un deseo**

_Memorias de Idhún_

Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo y Jack lo sabía. Lo peor, seguramente, era el indudable hecho de que era culpa suya. Podía repetirse cuanto quisiera que la culpa era de aquel repelente shek, que los había guiado hacía una trampa, a pesar de no saberlo. Aunque Jack dudaba mucho sobre este último punto.

Durante la lucha Kirtash había combatido a su lado, cierto, pero, ¿qué demostraba aquello? El shek no había recibido heridas apenas, al igual que él y la que se encontraba postrada en una cama era Victoria. Justo quien no debería de los tres. A Kirtash no debería haberle costado mucho haber planeado eso con Ashran, al fin y al cabo, como decía Gaedalu, como decían todos, era su padre. y ese era un vínculo muy difícil de romper. Y, aunque el amor podía lograrlo, ¿cómo iba ha amar un shek, una serpiente gigantesca y cubierta de escamas que podía controlar las mentes ajenas?

El palo que tenía entre las manos se rompió, sin lograr sacarlo de sus furiosos y enrabiados pensamientos.

Se había alejado de la habitación de Victoria pro primera vez desde que hubieran llegado allí. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era casi humillante: no quería que Victoria estuviera a su lado cuando pensaba en todo aquello. Ella amaba al shek y, en cierto modo, le parecía mal pensar aquello junto a ella.

Era una tontería, pero así lo sentía.

Ella amaba al shek. No dejaba de pensar tampoco en aquello. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba ha amar a alguien que le hacía tanto daño? Ella lo llamaba "Christian", él no. él no creía en aquello que Victoria si. Se dio cuenta que era incapaz de superar esa barrera y suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo sin saber controlar aquella desquiciante situación. Victoria en una cama, casi muerta, sin el cuerno. Victoria había elegido. Había elegido. Tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello.

Aquellos días se sentía incapaz de mirar a su enemigo, de insultarlo o tratar de luchar contra él. Porque Victoria había elegido. Y había decidido que ambos vivieran, corriendo el riesgo de que ambos se mataran. Porque su elección llevaba un escrito claro e indeleble "Que vivan". Era el único gran deseo de Victoria. Superaba incluso a Idhún ese deseo. Había preferido dar al Séptimo su poder, el poder del único y el último unicornio, a cambio de las vidas de ambos chicos. Jack sentía que lanzarse contra el shek como él quería en el fondo, sería la peor traición que podía cometer contra Victoria. Porque ese deseo lo había formulado casi en su lecho de muerte.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Su lecho de muerta… No… se negaba a pensar aquello. Victoria no estaba muerta. Aún no.

Miró al cielo. Kirtash debía haber aprovechado su ausencia para ir a ver a Victoria. ¿Cómo podía amarlo? ¿Cómo podía amar a un ser así, que mataba y al cual nadie apreciaba?

Se detuvo. Acababa de caer, pro primera vez, en aquello. Kirtash estaba solo… Completamente solo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Si de verdad había renegado de su raza y Ahran, el shek estaba, en verdad, solo. Todos lo odiaban en Kazlunn y, sin embargo, él, cuando se topaba con alguien, no hacía el menor caso.

Soltó un respingo al darse cuenta de que sentía… ¿compasión? ¿Por el shek? Comprendió que si. Por increíble que sonara. Recordó cuando sus padres murieron, el sentimiento de vacío, de estar solo en todo el universo a pesar de haber gente alrededor. Pero él no había podido evitarlo, ni de haber tenido ocasión. ¿Cómo se sentiría el shek cuando su única familia sí estaba viva y era igual de inalcanzable? ¿Cómo era que tu propia raza te rechazase? Trató de imaginar que los dragones existían aún, y que lo odiaban. No pudo, pero supuso que debería ser doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Por el momento su ira se había calmado.

Miró hacía la Torre de Kazlunn y se levantó, emprendiendo el camino. No se transformó. Podía ir andando perfectamente.

Christian apartó los cabellos negros de la frente y el rostro de la pálida Victoria. Parecía tan desdichada, con aquella expresión, tal vez indiferente pero dolorosa al fin y al cabo, con ese agujero sobre los ojos.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quiso ayudarla y se encontró que no podía. Podía ser un shek en parte, podía haber hecho muchas cosas por ella. Pero, ahora, cuando Victoria más los necesitaba (si, también a Jack), ellos no podían hacer nada.

Y además él iba ha irse. Nadie lo sabía aún y nadie lo sabría hasta que se fuera, seguramente el primero sería Jack. Se trató de imaginar lo que diría la gente, no le habían tratado bien allí y su marcha no mejoraría tal opinión. Lo tacharían de cobarde, de que su amor por ella no era suficiente. Ellos no sabían nada en realidad. Lo era, y la prueba misma era que estaba allí, junto a ella, a pesar de que esto también le costara la vida a él y a Victoria no le sirviera apenas de nada.

Se moría por dentro.

No obstante no quería irse. Quería estar allí cuando Victoria despertarse, poderle decir "Hola" de nuevo y darla un beso, poder ver cómo ella reaccionaba ante tal gesto… No le gustaba que Jack fuera el único que estuviera allí cuando ella abriera sus luminosos y hermosos ojos oscuros. Saber que ese pensamiento era completamente humano lo atemorizaba. Pocas cosas le daban miedo, ni siquiera un dragón como Jack, y mucho menos las amenazas de Kimara y los demás. Pero saberse cada día más humano… eso no lo asustaba, lo aterrorizaba.

La quería, más que a nada en el mundo. De hecho ver alo único que quería. Y, si, la quería más que a su propia vida. De buen gusto la habría dado por poder salvar la de Victoria, pero en aquellas circunstancias, la muerte del shek de su interior, su propia muerte, de nada serviría. Si moría por ella quería que tuviera algún sentido, no pura obstinación humana. Sabía que cuando despertara, a pesar de no estar él junto a ella, Victoria sabría que la quería como a nada, y que había estado junto a ella el máximo tiempo posible. Se iba porque quería volver ha estar con ella. Quien sabía, quizá incuso encontraba la cura en su viaje al norte de Idhún. Si acontecía así, regresaría de inmediato.

- Ojala pudiera quedarme – susurró pensativo, mientras rozaba con lentitud la mejilla persa y pálida de Victoria, la cual no se movió apenas.

La besó en la frente, al lado del agujero negro, del vacío, donde antes se encontraba su cuerno. Y deseo, entre si, que se curara.

Se levantó y se fue.

Cuando Jack llegó a la torre lo primero que hizo fue ir al dormitorio de Victoria. Esta se encontraba allí, como siempre, tras los rituales de los varu. Todos querían colaborar pero, para desgracia de los dos chicos de la muchacha, no parecía servir en absoluto. Era frustrantemente desesperante.

Esperaba ver a Kirtash en la habitación. De hecho se había retrasado a propósito pues, sabía, que en cuanto entrara iría directamente a ver a la chica, sin poder esperar. Y sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía.

No se quejó, pero miró en derredor, preguntándose si Kirtash estaba allí pero no podía detectarlo. Notó, en el fondo, otra punzada de compasión. Kirtash se debilitaba día a día y, aunque nadie más lo notara, él sí. Cada vez que lo miraba veía aquellos ojos azules más brillantes, no había ya apenas frialdad en su mirada. Eran dos ojos demasiado humanos para que Jack pudiera mirarlos. Podía aguantar la mirada del shek, peor no la del humano que había en Kirtash. Porque a aquel humano Jakc no quería odiarlo. Pero le dolía, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, ver como su enemigo moría poco a poco, agonizante, por algo que amaba, por algo de lo que él podría disfrutar siempre que quisiera.

Kirtash había pedido mucho el día en que su padre quiso convertirlo en un hibrido. Y pensar a ello le hacía sentir a Jack que su odio era injusto. Lo hacía sentir afortunado pensar que lo único bueno que el shek tenía era a Victoria. Lo hacía sentir agradecido de haber tenido una familia, de haber recibido su cariño y apoyo, de no ser rechazado por Idhún, de que gente como Kimara lo admirara.

Kirtash estaba condenado a no tener nada de aquello.

Jack se acomodó junto a Victoria. Notaba aún en el aire la tenue presencia del shek, y supo perfectamente que él había estado ahí mismo, sentado junto a Victoria. Esperó que sirviera de algo todo aquello.

El ocaso en Idhún era un espectáculo de colores rojizos, anaranjados, púrpuras, amarillos, violetas, añiles y rosáceos, que se enroscaban y desdibujaban alrededor de los tres astros ardientes. Mientras, en el cielo, comenzaban a verse, tenues aún, las tres lunas de Idhún. Una belleza como pocas.

El shek miró hacía la torre, que quedaba atrás, sobre el acantilado. Trató de apartar la mirada hacia otro sitio, hacía el monte Lunn, a lo lejos. Y, aún más allá, en el horizonte ya oscuro y negro, Drackwen y su torre. Pero sus pies lo guiarían hacia el norte, hacía el anillo de hielo, hacia la tierra de los gigantes y el Gran Oráculo.

Cuando emprendió la marcha, andando, pues nos e transformaría hasta alejarse del lugar, pensó que, de tener que pedir un deseo…

El dragón dorado se asomó a la balconada cuando comprendió que el shek, finalmente se había ido. No sabía si sentirse alegre pro librarse de su presencia por fin, atemorizado por lo que pudiera regresar cuando Victoria estuviera sana ya, o entristecido porque Victoria perdía a uno de sus más celosos veladores. Supuso que era un poco de todo aquello, pues en los sentimientos no predominaba uno solo nunca.

- Buen viaje, shek – murmuró a la noche mientras en el horizonte apenas se veía ya nada de lso tres soles.

Más le valía regresar, porque Victoria preguntaría por él. Si, lo haría, porque lo amaba. ¿Por qué? Eso era un misterio al cual solo el unicornio podía responder.

Y mirando a las lunas, y en especial a Erea, morada de los dioses, pensó que, de tener que pedir un deseo…

… pediría que Victoria abriera los ojos una vez más.

**FIN**


End file.
